Ninja
The Ninja is a playable class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. The female version of the Ninja class is known as the Kunoichi in the PSP remake of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Master of the shadows and stealth, the ninja is often employed for assassinations and ambushes. History ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Ninjas comprised a portion of the armies of the Ofays Kingdom. Ninja Commander Prokion led such an order. Appearances Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Ninja has the appearance of a masked warrior in green garb, wielding a katana. A versatile unit that is special in that it is usually the first class available that can use three attacks in the front row. The Ninja can also use elemental magic in the back row, and like the Wizard, the type of attack depends on the elemental weakness of the enemies. At Level 15 with a Cha. of 60+, and an Ali. of 0-30 the Ninja can be promoted into a Ninja Master. Recruit [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] Human units with 36 STR and 37 AGI can be classed as Ninjas. Recruitable enemy Ninjas can also appear in the following locations: * Urodela (Battle #6) * Haena (Path A, Battle #15) * Belleza (Path A/B, optional battle against Elrik) * Bison, Naja (Random battle) Additionally, Shiven Verde, an unique Ninja, will join the party after the battle at Bison on Path A. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Katana. * Favored Armor: Light Armor. The Ninja is one of the first specialized classes the player can unlock. They dominate early thanks to their amazing Move, their great evasion score, and their access to Missile-type spells. In particular, they are excellent mage-killers since their Move allows them to easily find a way around enemy frontliners. Later in the game however, the Ninja will start to lag behind due to their terrible stat growths, the availability of better melee warriors like the Swordmaster and Valkyrie, and deadlier mages like the Siren. The lack of late-game katana options doesn't help, and while the Ninja can employ 1H or 2H swords, they don't receive the specialization bonus other sword users do. It may be a good idea to give the Ninja a bow or crossbow, since combined with their mobility make them excellent snipers; this also makes the Ninja a prime candidate for Lachesis, along with Hawkmen and Archers. It may be a good idea to keep at least one Ninja in the team, either as snipers or treasure hunters, since no other class can compare to their amazing Move score, but it's advised to level the Ninja as any other HP-and-STR optimal class (ex: Knight or Dragoon), and invest stat items on them, to avoid having them too under-powered. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' See Also * Ninja Master * Ninjutsu External Links * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Male Classes